The Habakkuk Saga 1
by Mr.DirtyPooPoo
Summary: Goku and the gang find Dende and Korin dead, but whos to blame.


~Heh I was stumped at a name for the saga to be, so I opened my super cool bible, and picked the first name I saw which happened to be Habakkuk. I still don't know what it means, but ill try to find out I really hope you like this, and PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review some o' my other stuff.~  
  
On a clear and sunny day in the year 785 A.D. Goku, and Oob were in the  
  
hyperbolic time chamber, and they heard a loud hiss. He walked over to where he though  
  
it was, and found that the door had somehow been fused shut. He panicked, and blasted  
  
the door with a ka-ma-ha-ma-ha wave. Oob ran over and started to mumble something  
  
incoherently. The blast proved useless, and Oob went over and tried to break it from the  
  
wall but just sprained his ego. Now Goku was in an uproar, he began to pace back and  
  
forth screaming how he wanted his grandpa. Oob started to pound on the door and it  
  
swung open. Goku trampled over Oob, and ran to freedom. Oob Crawled up, and yelled  
  
at Goku while he was kissing the ground. He got up and noticed that all around was in  
  
ruins, and no one was to be seen. He went down to Korin, and found him dead. Goku  
  
became enraged, and powered up to SSJ 3, and he began to weep. He went back up to the  
  
top, and found Oob standing there silent. Goku walked over and found Dende cut in two,  
  
with his staff at his feet. They both sat down and were speechless for about 6 hours. They  
  
heard a ruckus over behind the chamber, and walked over. They saw a large black figure  
  
under a pile of rubble. It was none other that Mr. Popo. They carried him to near the  
  
center and laid him down. Goku grabbed a senzu bean and fed it to Mr. Popo. He began  
  
to cough and sat up.  
  
He said "very strange indeed, he just vanished"  
  
"Who vanished" asked Goku  
  
"Hummmm, I believe he said something about Habakkuk" replied Mr. Popo with a  
  
puzzled look.  
  
"This hu-bu-ku-ku make me angry" yelled Oob as he blew out a cloud of steam that  
  
seared Goku's face.  
  
"Did he kill Dende, and Korin?" asked Goku  
  
"DENDE AN KORIN ARE DEAD!" yelped Mr. Popo with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but did he kill them?" said Goku looking at the perfectly arranged tiles on  
  
the ground.  
  
"I don't know!" said Mr. Popo and began to cry and shake violently. After comforting  
  
Mr. Popo Goku and Oob flew with him to Vegeta's house. They found him in training  
  
(BIG SURPRISE!!!) Vegeta came out dripping with sweat, and began to yell at Goku  
  
about how he should be the strongest Sajain, and Goku went into his own little world.  
  
After the yelling stopped, Goku told the whole story. Vegeta began to become very  
  
concerned when he heard the name Habakkuk. Then Goku asked why he got all funny  
  
acting when he said that name, and then Vegeta Told Goku, and Oob about the legendary  
  
super Sajain and how his name was Habakkuk  
  
"But that's impossible it was over 1000 years ago." He exclaimed  
  
"HUMMMMM quite a predicament" said Oob as he put on a pair of bifocals, and puffed  
  
on his bubble pipe.  
  
"STUPID PINK CLOWN THIS IS NO TIME TO FOOL AROUND, WE ARE  
  
TALIKNG ABOUT THE MOST POWERFUL SAJIN TO EVER STEP FOOT ON  
  
THIS UNIVERSE!" yelled Vegeta as Oob started to giggle.  
  
"When you angry, you make little triangles on temples HEHEHE" said Oob as he pointed  
  
to Vegeta's huge head, and Goku started to chuckle.  
  
"This is very serious stuff" said Goku not trying to burst out laughing. After they had Tea  
  
and Crumpets, they took Vegeta up to Korin Tower, and showed him Dende and Korin.  
  
He inspected Dende, and said this is the work of Habakkuk, because the sword markings  
  
match perfectly with the wounds on Dende. Vegeta then questioned Mr. Popo about what  
  
he saw. Vegeta returned to Goku and Oob and said "this is defiantly Habakkuk's work.  
  
But I can't understand he died 1000 years ago."  
  
"I don't understand either" said Goku  
  
"ME GOT IT" yelled Oob triumphantly "HE AM RE-JUVE-RAT-ED"  
  
"Rejuvenated? That's not possible once a legendary Sajain is killed he can never return."  
  
Replied Vegeta in his cocky fashion.  
  
"Man, I hope we get this guy before he kills again, BUT IM HUNGRY" yelled Goku as  
  
he patted his belly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~AND THEY ALL FLEW OFF TO GOKUS~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WELL, so ends our first installment of my new series. If anyone's wondering this takes  
  
place right after the Buu saga, and right before Dragon Ball GT. I REALLY REALLY  
  
HOPED YOU LIKED IT. If you did (or didn't ) PLZ REVIEW IT. And maybe some of  
  
my other stories. 


End file.
